gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Vice City
in GTA Vice City.]] Downtown is the business sector of Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is bordered by Little Haiti to the south and a body of water elsewhere. Character Downtown is the northernmost area in the city. Mirroring Downtown Miami, it has most of the city's skyscrapers, including the tallest structure in the city. The giant Hyman Memorial Stadium hosts events such as concerts, stock car races, demolition derbies and dirt bike stunt shows. Downtown is the location for the local heavy metal radio station V-Rock and an enclosed recording studio, where lead singer for rock band Love Fist, Jezz Torrent, was seen recording a song. The Ammu-Nation gun store supplies weapons and armor. The area had a population of 4,558 as of 1984. Other places of interest include the Vice City News (VCN) headquarters and a venue for a Love Fist concert, just south of the V-Rock radio station. An unnamed beach is also located west of Downtown, but it receives no visitors or attention, a stark contrast to Washington Beach in the Ocean Beach area. A police station, hospital and one of the city's fire station is situated in the area. Like many parts of the city, Downtown has seen major changes between 1984 in GTA Vice City Stories and 1986 in GTA Vice City. The dirt track in the north has changed dramatically. The giant The Mendez Building directly west of Hyman Condo has been torn down and replaced with a shorter building. By 1986, a giant GASH blimp circles endlessly around the city. Ammu-Nation added a giant shooting range to its store. One of the streets in Downtown is lined with Parking Meters, which can be destroyed by hitting them with a vehicle. When destroyed, these parking meters give out a random amount of money. This is a good way to gain a lot of money during the game. Gang control In 1984, the area is dominated by the Bikers gang led by Mitch Baker. By 1986, the gang has lost control of the area. While the Bikers remain at The Greasy Chopper, they don't control much territory and the rest of the area is not controlled by any gang. The compound behind Ammunation is Streetwannabe territory, although only during "Hog Tied". At other times, it remains unoccupied. Sometimes, Haitians gang members are seen in the borders between Little Haiti and Downtown. Prominent appearances in missions Tommy Vercetti visits Kent Paul in the V-Rock recording studio in order to help out the Love Fist metal band. His job include buying some drugs and delivering some company for Love Fist during "Love Juice", deal with a psycho who has been harassing the band during "Psycho Killer", and drive them to their concert during "Publicity Tour". Kent Paul wants security from the Biker gang so Vercetti helps out by persuading the gang's leader, Mitch Baker, to provide security. In order to win Baker's trust, Vercetti has to race around Downtown with other Bikers during "Alloy Wheels of Steel", cause havoc during "Messing with the Man", and retrieve Baker's bike during "Hog Tied". Vercetti bought a couple of properties in Downtown: Hyman Condo and Skumole Shack. He took part in major events in Hyman Memorial Stadium and was shooter of the month after successfully completing the rifle range in Ammu-Nation. Notable residents *Armando Mendez *Bryan Forbes *Cougar *Diego Mendez *Mitch Baker *Tommy Vercetti *Zeppelin Businesses GTA Vice City *Ammu-Nation *Big Bills Bowls *Broons *Carosello Italiano *Clintz Bar *Compact Disc Players *Dispensary *Eight-Ten VCN *Fudds Gifts *Hi Fi Stuff *Hombre Electronics *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium *Hyman Memorial Stadium *Jewellery Store *Jocksport *Market & Deli *Mars Cafe *Moist Palms Hotel *Psychic *Rock City *Roxor International *Schuman Health Care Center *Secondhand Circuitry *Steps Clothing Company *Tacopalypse *The Greasy Chopper *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. *V-Rock *VAJ Finance *Vlads VCR Emporium GTA Vice City Stories *1412 Hotel *1 Hour Photo *8-Ball's Autos *Ammu-Nation *Barzini's *Les Beans Café *Clintz Bar *Crockett's Bar & Grill *Curve *Electric Boulevard *Fashion Mode *Glynnis *Gorilla Salad *Hermit Clothing *Hyman Memorial Stadium *King Knuts *Kronos *Mal Viento *Meet and Do Veg! *Moist Palms Hotel *Nalgas Grandes Clothes *Needle Trax *Pharmacies *Ranch *Schuman Health Care Center *Sole Man Footwear *Special Fried Vice *The Greasy Chopper *VCN *Verdi Groceries Trivia *Almost no skyscraper in Downtown is specificially based of a real-life building in Downtown Miami, however some of the buildings are similar to real-life Miami buildings made even after the time GTA Vice City was made, however this is completely coincidental. Navigation de:Downtown (VC & VCS) es:Centro de la ciudad nl:Downtown (Vice City) pl:Downtown (Vice City) Category:Areas in Vice City Category:Downtown Category:Areas